


The end?

by orphan_account



Series: Reisaru massage-AU [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months have passed since that day.  Saruhiko is scared and Reishi wants to take it a step further.  What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from MUnakata's POV. I personally find it hard to write in his pOV given how clever sly and intelligent person he is ( everything I am not) but I still wanted to write this from his perspective. So I did. His character is a hard one to keep up with. So he might seem a bit out of character. I hope I did his character justice. Plus I am sorry it's a bit short! 
> 
> Go ahead!

If life was good before, it's better now. Saruhiko and I have been going out for about two months now. Well two months and 18 days to be precise. 19 if you count today. 

Today is just like any other Saturday. Saruhiko and I are curled up on my couch watching some action flick movie. Saruhiko's commentary is really more entertaining than the movie itself. It's like this every weekend. Saruhiko would dislike any movie we watch together regardless of the fact who chose it. I once suggested we did something else but he said now that they had fallen into the routine, to break it would make him feel irritated. Another thing I find funny about him. 

By the sounds of guns blazing and screaming the movie must have reached the climax. I stopped watching a long time ago. Why should I when I have way better things to look at? For example Saruhiko. 

Looking at him never gets old. He's accused me of staring a couple times and says it's creepy but we both know he doesn't really mean it. 

Right now his electric blue hues are glued to the screen. We are sprawled over the couch and seated comfortably in each other's arms. Well more like I am sprawled out on the couch and Saruhiko's sprawled out on top of me. His thin soft lips whose taste I have become addicted to are moving as he is commenting on the over exaggerated action while the particularly long fringe of his jet black hair falls into his face. I reach out and tuck it behind his ear while he goes on talking. 

It's fascinating how the Saruhiko I met two months back is totally different from the Saruhiko now lying in my arms. At first he was a little wary of touching and being intimate. But soon he grew more comfortable to the point where he would force me to cuddle with him after an overly exhausting day at his college. When I joked about it, Saruhiko turned beet red and yelled that it wasn't cuddling but just his way of relaxing and that I shouldn't flatter myself so much. The day was the most amusing one so far. It took a little time for the second kiss to happen too. Though I can't really blame him. I did kind of jumped on him in that alley. I was surprised myself. It's really not like me loose my composure. But my composure has been nothing but a mess since I met him. He just sets my blood racing and I simply cannot sit around and watch things. It's like I am tempted to do something. But well Saruhiko has made it clear he wants to take things slow. I wouldn't want to make him do anything he doesn't want. 

 

So sadly we haven't ventured far enough in bedroom. We do make out a lot though. I mean really A LOT. In my parlour, his room, elevators, movie theater, empty parking lots, backseat of my car, my apartment of course and the list goes on. But those sessions always end abruptly by the untimely arrival of various people. This one time i tried it to take it further but Saruhiko backed of immediately. That was the day when we set limits. 

Soon after our second kiss I realized Saruhiko likes being kissed. But he is too shy and stubborn to initiate anything.

So I am always the one to catalyst those situations. Not that I mind. Given Saruhiko has really been trying to open up to me. He talks vaguely of his family. But it isn't a pleasant one, that much is clear to me. I am in no hurry though. And I 'll always be here to listen whenever he is ready to tell. 

The heroine is back in the arms of the hero and so the movie is probably at it's end. I take it as my cue to make a move. I slowly slide my hand around his waist and place my palm flat against his stomach. There goes his heartbeat, accelerating by the second. He gulps as that bare neck of his suddenly ignites my nerve endings. The credits start to roll as I lean down and press my lips firmly against his pulse. He tilts his head the other way and I suck on his tender skin. A gasp. 

"Did you like the movie Saruhiko? ".. I whisper lowly, my lips trailing up until I reach his ear. I take his lobe in between my teeth and nibble on it earning a few more gasps. 

"Nah.. bo-boring.. " I let out a chuckle and I know my deep sonorous voice makes his breath catch. I smirk at the fact of how much I affect him. He turns slightly so he is now facing me. I press a kiss on his cheek which is starting to heat up. Adorable. 

I catch his lips with mine. For the first few seconds its just light pecks like feather touch. Then I catch his lips more firmly and kiss him fair and square. His hands come up to grab at my collar and he pulls me down. Pulls me closer. 

I let my tongue out and trace a wet line on his lips. He shudders in reaction and soon enough grants me access. I don't waste any time and dive right in. Ahh.. there it is. That addicting taste that cannot be described as anything else but Saruhiko. Sweet and sour, a tiny bit bitter. I let go of my reserves as I lick at every corner of his wet mouth, easily poking at his sensitive spots and forcing his sensual voice to cry out in pleasure. My arms grip his waist as I slowly push him back to lay on his back, not once breaking contact. 

We break for air and I see the state our little activities put him in. I smirk as I notice the red dominating his face and neck. He is heaving, trying to catch his breath. But I don't plan on letting him and kiss him again. His hands go around my chest and pull at the fabric on the back of my shirt. 

I pull back and attack his neck, pulling down the zipper of his jacket to expose more skin. 

"Rei-Reishi... Ahh.. nhn.. " 

He can do nothing but whimper as I suck and bite at his skin. We have done this enough times for me to know all the spots that drive Saruhiko crazy. I all but attack those spots as my dear boyfriend struggles to keep the last bits of his sanity.

He squirms deliciously as my hands slip under his clothes and get a grip on his bare waist. I never let my hands wander further for the fear of it being 'too fast' for Saruhiko. 

But I think we have waited enough. So today I am going to try my luck. We both love each other and I know Saruhiko trusts me even though he never lets those words slip past his lips. I think it's time we tried taking it further. To see if this relationship has a future or not. I love the way we are now and Saruhiko does too. But we cannot remain static for too long. It's almost as if we're waiting around till something comes crashing in our lives, destroying our world. I can't let it happen. I need to know we can go ahead. Because I know we can. 

I am sorry Saruhiko but it's take it all or leave it all tonight. 

With this thought in mind I kiss him with renewed determination. I rub my hands against the soft skin of his waist uncertainty and finally make up my mind.

Slowly but surely I slide them up, feeling the ridges and dips of the plane of his chest and tracing his ribs.   
The response is immediate. His innocent body shudders at the new sensation having never felt it before. He breaks from the kiss and let's his voice loose involuntarily. He grips my back and drags his fingernails over my skin through the fabric as he tries to get a hold of himself. 

The blue hues clouded over with want just seconds ago widen with the realization of my intention. I pull back completely, withdrawing my hands as well. 

I hover above him as a few seconds pass and we both try to catch our breath. I bring up my hand to cup his face and stroke his cheek in a comforting gesture. 

"Saruhiko I, I really love you. I have for the past two months. I would never want to do anything that would hurt you. I know you are scared and it's okay. I just need you to believe in me when I say I'll be here. Always. And your so goddamn beautiful.. I.. I.. It.. takes my breath away. I.. You make me so restless. Only you can do that to me. Only.. Only you have ever been able to do it to me.. Saruhiko.. I have had a really defined and cleverly planned out life until now. But then.. I met you and.. All those plans that don't include you don't matter anymore. I want you Saruhiko. Because I love you. Did you hear me? Fushimi Saruhiko I love you. I'll say ig as many times as it takes for you to believe it. And tonight I want to show you just how much. So Saruhiko.. Can I have you tonight? Can I make you mine? Say no now and I'll back off. Say yes and.. I... I won't hold back.. "

I finish my heartfelt confession and lean in closer. Our foreheads touch and this close I can see his eyes clearly. The eyes which reflect a thousand raging emotions that play in his eyes like a fast forwarded movie . His eyes grow moist as those turbulent feelings inside him battle to get out against his will. 

"Saruhiko..? " I ask tentatively. 

From then on everything is a blur since it happened so fast. I felt a harsh push at my chest and I would have tumbled to the floor had I not caught the backrest. Saruhiko slipped out from under me quickly and zipped up his jacket and stormed towards the door at the speed of light. I was shocked at the intensity of everything happening and it was after the door slammed shut that I realized Saruhiko had left. 

I couldn't bring myself to go after him. It just didn't occur to me. I just sat there dumbly trying to process if I had just sabotaged everything we built up. 

The two months flashed before my eyes so fast till it all became an incoherent jumble of our memories and I couldn't make any sense out it anymore. 

Is this it?   
Are we done for?

TBC


	2. What happened next ....

I slammed the door shut behind me and slid down to the floor. 

"Whoa!! Whose it!?? If your a thief I am gonna-- oh oh! SARU!! whoa!!! What happened!! "

Tch. I forgot he'd be here. Damn it. Do I have no where else to go!? I launch on my feet and to the top bunk before Misaki could reach me and flood my mind with an array of questions as if I don't have enough of those myself! Speaking of my mind, it's already enough of a mess. Ahhh!! All because of of... shit my cheeks feel hot! What the hell! 

Mess. I hate mess. Especially when it is in my head. Everything around me and vaguely connected to my life has always been a mess. Starting from that man to that woman, lonely middle school, high school and just when I was finally feeling stable( thanks to Misaki) Reishi as gracefully as always flew into my life... and.. now this... 

Through this all my mind had been my peacful haven. Where eveything was organised and sorted thoroughly, the way I like it to be. But now, I don't know what to do. 

This is so tiring. I wanna sleep. Ya. I think I'll sleep. 

"Saru! Don't ignore me!Ahh! Fine I get it. You don't wanna talk about it! But you have to tell me later! Okay! I am gonna go.. umm.. give you some space.. or whatever okay!? Call me if you need anything. "

Stupid Misaki. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was pain. Every muscle of my body screamed in agony as I slowly uncurled myself from the fetal position I had slept in. I know it's bad for me to sleep like that but I can't help it really. 

I kick the blankets and they probably fall off the bed but I don't really care. The sunlight streaming in the dorm room and assaults my eyes. 

"Tch. Misaki pull down the blinds! Damn it! "

The light doesn't go away and so I am forced to get up and give Misaki a murderous glare. I bolt up in my bed and look around the room, eyes scanning for my idiot dormmate. 

This is weird. 

"Misaki!? " 

Looks like he's gone somewhere. Just great. I step down from my bed and all but yank the blinds down. Phew! Much better. Now, where's Misaki? 

My eyes soon fall upon a neatly folded note on Misaki's desk which I am sure is written the handwriting of a pre school kid. 

"Okay so I know something's wrong with you. You have been emitting that this-usless-world-doesnt-have-purpose-for me aura since yesterday. But you see I already had plans for today and I tried waking you up but you didn't.. and so I had to go away... look no hard feelings Saru! If I didn't have a date with Mio chan I woulda helped you!! But what happened any way!? Trouble with your massage man!?? Huh!? .. well whatever it is good luck! Bye... -Yata"

Like I was gonna narrate my two shit romance life to you anyway Misaki! Tch. I mean come on Misaki we both know your not capable of handling that stuff. And heck he used that stupid nickname again. I mean come onn!! The guy's got a good name Misaki! 

Flashes from last night start to come back and I feel uncomfortable. Aah!! So annoying! I should have just sued tha guy for sexual harassment after that day in the alley!.. but... but... he is such a gooddd kisser and he just had to be fucking handsome too! And gay! Aah! The universe Cleary hates me! 

I scramble about trying to find my phone. When I do, I go take a seat on the chair placed in front of my desk and draw my knees up and rest my chin on them. 

The lock screen pops up and the notifications show three missed calls from Munakata and one text message. 

So he did call. Huh. But then I guess anyone would after witnessing the drama I did yesterday. I mean I could have just simply walked out but nooo! I just HAD TO SLAM THE DOOR TOO! I wonder if he hates me.. but I guess it doesn't matter now. 

Dread settles over me as the thought comes across my mind. I open the message. 

"Hey.. maybe last night was a little too much. Can we talk please? Just once? I don't want to leave things as they are. You can pick the place and time. I am waiting. -R"

Waiting....? Why? Reishi... do you-do you really love me? Is.. is that even possible? 

A shiver runs through me as a shrill laughter rings in my head. 

"My monkey's damaged goods! Do you know what they do to damaged goods!?? They throw them away!!! Weeeeeeehahaha.. "

Shit. I don't know what to do. 

Reishi's POV--

It's afternoon. I sent the text in the morning. I am pretty sure he has seen it by now. But I wasn't really expecting a reply. Saruhiko's just not that kind of person. He's probably having trouble sorting the mess inside his head. 

(Sighs) but still, here I am, staring at my phone for the last three hours. 

I couldn't even bring myself to go to the parlour. I really hope things don't take a turn for the worse. Well they already have. But.. hmmm... Is there any other way I can solve this? 

My heart sinks a little. How can I do anything? I have said and done my part. I confessed to Saruhiko and I told him what I wanted and what I didn't. I have played my role. 

Now it's Saruhiko's turn. He has to decide what he wants. Who he wants. I am afraid I can't help him there. He has to make those choices for himself. I wonder if he'll choose me. 

No point thinking right now. Geez I didn't even get enough sleep last night. Hmm.. I guess I'll try now. 

I stretch out over my couch because I don't feel like walking upto my room. 

I close my eyes hoping my wakeful thoughts won't chase me in my dreams. 

#######################

5:04 PM

I jolt awake as someone smashes their finger in the doorbell button. I get on my feet and open the door. 

"Saruhiko..? " 

There is Saruhiko standing in my door. He's wearing that light blue sweater I bought him and some dark blue slacks and has his usual black jacket. 

"Come in.. " I say as gently as possible. 

He stares at my hair which are probably a colossal mess and let's out a snicker and steps in. I head towards the kitchen as he works off his sneakers. 

"Coffee? "

"Just water. " He says moving into the living room. He stares at the couch for a while but then finally settles down. I get a glass of water and walk towards him. I try my best to act neutral.

"Here you go." I hand him the water which he sips carefully. "I am glad that came over. " I settle down next to him albeit leaving some space in between. 

"Of course I did. Tch. Your annoying. "

I can't help but smile at his behaviour. I guess despite last night, it isn't hard for us to fall into our routine of childish bickering. 

"Am I? I must say I am very sad to hear that. " I say in a tone as much dramatically as I can manage. He looks at me and glares at me from behind those thick glasses covering his blue orbs.

He closes his eyes for a moment and inhales. 

"Reishi... about last night... "

I drop my happy-go-lucky face and a more serious expression takes over. 

"Yes Saruhiko? About time we talked about it.. " I try to encourage him. 

He crosses his feet on the couch and turns to face me, but doesn't look at me. 

"Well.. for starters. It was your fault!" He mumbles cutely as red starts staining his cheeks.

Maybe this won't turn out so bad. 

"I agree that. But now what Saruhiko?What next? "

His head snaps up, "I know! I getting there you damn inpatient massage man!" The red flares on his cheeks as he realises his slip up. 

I blink at him. "Massage man..? "

"It's! It's stupid Misaki who came up with it okay! And don't fucking interrupt me if you ever wanna here the end of this! "

 

I let out a chuckle as he mentally beats himself over his little mistake. 

General POV 

"Fine. Go on. "

"Good. You see I thought about it. And.. umm... I wasn't exactly upset about.. .. that... the physical prospect of it itself... but.. it's just that. Your confession threw me off a bit... I.. I got scared? More like alert, like my guards went all the way up.. it's just.. you know emotions are not really my thing... when faced with them I don't know what to do. And I just flee from it.. like a coward "

Reishi frowned at the choice of words but didn't interrupt as promised. 

"But I don't wanna run now. Because it'd mean leaving you behind and oh my gosh! That was so sappy! See? You-you do this to me! You.. you make me wanna be a better person, make me wanna be happy and make me.. make wanna be everything I deemed unnecessary until now.. "

He furiously swiped at his cheeks to rid them of tears which kept rolling down stubbornly against his will. 

"You- you.. make me wanna fall in love with you... "

Reishi couldn't stand the sight of the person he loved in tears and instantly embraced Saruhiko, pulling him as close as possible. No reisitance came forth. Saruhiko gripped his collar and sobbed quietly within the confines of Reishi's broad chest. 

Slowly the sobbing came to a hault. Saruhiko looked up at at the other man, his eyes reflecting stray teardrop. 

Reishi wiped away the last remnants of the tears he never wanted to see again. Saruhiko's breathing slowly came to normal and soon he leaned up to reach the man's face and moved closer, until their lips brushed lightly. 

Reishi's face softened instantly. He leant in and closed the distance between their lips while hoping that their hearts would come closer with time. 

Desperate lips met and tongues intertwined as hands found purchase on the bodies of their other halves. 

Saruhiko slowly pulled back and rested his forehead against Reishi's. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tightened his grip on Reishi's shoulders and pulled him back over him as his back hit the couch, so that the elder hovered over him. He pulled him close again and for the first time initiated the kiss that the two shared.

"Don't hold back" he said in a breath. 

Reishi's lips were back on his kissing him with vigorous fervor. For someone so composed Reishi sure was having a hard time keeping his excitement in control. 

This time Reishi's hands confidently travelled up the smooth plane of Saruhiko's chest, his fingertips caressing the soft pale skin. Saruhiko's own hands came up behind his back, pulling him in closer and twisting his shirt as the pleasure started to overwhelm him. 

Begrudgingly Reishi pulled back and Saruhiko whined lowly in disappointment. Reishi let out a raspy chuckle. 

"What now?!!! Seriously if your going to pull some stint like last night again, I am seriously going to consider dumping you! "

Reishi sat up and couldn't help but laugh at his lover's impatience. 

A click of tongue. 

"As happy as I am to see how enthusiastic you are about our tonight's 'activities', I thought we should do it somewhere more.. comfortable.. don't you think? I mean after all this iss your first time isn't it?"

Saruhiko blushed anew at facts stated. 

"Sh-shut up! Wait... you mean.. you mean your not..??? "

Reishi shook his head as memory fiery golden irises and hot burning friction came back to him. But it was all past and nothing more than a fond memory now. 

Reishi took Saruhiko by hand and led him to his bedroom. No less than in a second had they settled on bed than they were at it again. 

Buttons started coming undone and fabric slipped off their skin as the hot burning friction between their bodies grew increasingly delicious, driving both men to their wits end. 

Two pairs of hands touched, groped and squeezed at each other's skin, taking full advantage of their newly earned previlage. 

"Your so soft. " Reishi whispered in a husky tone as he gently nudged his lover's milky thighs apart with his hands. Saruhiko's erection stood proudly between his legs, angry red and leaking. 

Low mewls emitted from the younger's swollen lips as Reishi took hold of his erection and stared stroking it at an agonizing pace. 

"Oh my, so wet already. Really a virgin.. hmm" Reishi whispered right into the flushed ear and nibbled at the delicate flesh there. Saruhiko moaned with no reserve. 

Reishi was really happy with the way things had turned out. To have his lover on his back and splayed out naked and moaning and leaking wet, what more could a man ask for? 

As for Saruhiko, he'd been a little embarrassed at the prospect of getting naked and all touchy-touchy. Even more so when Reishi spotted all his sensitive spots with such ease as if he'd know his body all along. Well those casual massage session sure must have been informative then! Thought Saruhiko as Reishi moved his hand to squeeze his balls. 

Reishi leaned down and kissed him again. 

"I am going to prepare you now okay? Let me know if it hurts too much. "

Saruhiko nodded dumbly as he spared Reishi's erection a fleeting glance 'And Oh my god its big! ' was all that came to his mind. Big and swollen enough to be paniful. Saruhiko was surprised he'd not just outrightly fucked him uptil now. Well not that he would want that anyway! 

"Are you sure it's gonna it in?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Reishi leaned down and said in the voice that was doing crazy things to him and made his skin tingle. 

"Oh don't you worry, I'll make sure it does. "

And then they melted into a kiss again as Reishi pushed one finger in. 

It was a weird feeling but he got used to it soon enough, already desprated for more. Two and then three. Three fingers slid in and out of his hole easily and Reishi deemed him prepared enough. 

Saruhiko had turned into a mass of sweating sensitive body by the time Reishi aligned his erection with the wet twitching pucker. 

Saruhiko had lost touch with reality after the second finger had managed to brush his prostate. He had no ties to the this world whatsoever. All he wanted was to be filled and kissed and touched until his nerves burst from overstimulation and he went numb all together. The long red lines along Reishi's arms and torso were a living proof of his desperation. 

He pushed in slowly, inch by inch as Saruhiko's throat constricted more every time Reishi drove in further. As Reishi was buried completely into the tight scalding heat of his lover, both participants let out a breath they knew they were holding. 

Saruhiko's breathing hitched tenfold as Reishi rested his head in the crook of Saruhiko's neck, trying to convince himself this was real. 

Saruhiko brought his arms to grip at Reishi's shoulders and that was all sign the other needed. Reishi pulled out almost all way and took in a deep breath before literally slamming back in in the next moment. Saruhiko let out a moan which turned in a scream midway as Reishi hit his prostate dead on. 

They soon fell into a rhythm, Reishi's hips moving down as Saruhiko's moved up to match his pace thereby increasing the pressure and pleasure. 

Both beings were far gone and lost in the temptations of the flesh. Voices ringing in the room in shape of each other's name along with the indecent wet noises of skin agaisnt skin. 

The thrusting grew erratic as the close came closer. Both were out of their minds, sweating, heaving, panting and eager for their ultimate release. 

When it did come, it hit them like a tsunami, shaking their very souls and leaving behind a hollowness in it's wake. 

The moment passed as they came back down to earth, reality coming to grip them back as their senses came back to them. Along with it came the inevitable exhaustion but the feeling of satisfaction and completion was there as well, stronger than ever before. 

Their bodies were trembling as Reishi pulled out. He made a last attempt to kiss Saruhiko before his energy deprivation took it's toll on him. Just a light brushing of two pairs of swollen and trembling lips was all he managed before he collapsed on the bed. Moving away from Saruhiko in the Nick of time or he'd have ended up crushing the small ( smaller than him any way ) body beneath him. 

"That was amazing. " He thought he faintly heard Saruhiko say before they both fell into the abyss of dreamless sleep. 

Reishi woke up sometime later. Glance at the clock read 9:07 PM. A bit late for dinner, but he should be able to cook something. He looked beside him to find an extremely cute and cuddly sleeping Saruhiko curled up next to him. He pecked the soft pale cheek before slowly getting out of bed amd throwing on a yukata and went ahead to prepare a light dinner. 

Saruhiko's eyes fluttered a bit at the movement of his lover.. 

 

"Umm.. Reishi... " he mumbled sleepily. 

"Shh.. go to sleep.. " 

Thirty minutes later Reishi had successfully put together a simple dinner. He turned around and about to wake Saruhiko up when he saw the later exiting the bedroom. 

Saruhiko woke up to the smell of food. He woke grumpily and sat up on the bed rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

Finding that Reishi was in the kitchen he decided to join him. He was hungry anyway. He looked around trying to find his clothes. He found them neatly folded on Reishi's side of the bed. He reached out to them just as his eyes fell on the short Reishi had worn before. Saruhiko hesitated but then finally grabbed the shirt and out it on along with his boxers. 

'Smells like him.. guess its only obvious' 

Soon he was reminded of their activities and suddenly he felt gross and smelly and wanted to take a shower.. 

' should I ask first..? ' 

He walked out of the room t find his lover facing him. 

He blushed at the knowing smile Reishi was giving him. 

"What's with the smug look! " he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Anyway.. I am taking a shower.. "

"Sure. I'll set the table up. You can borrow fresh clothes from the wardrobe. "

Saruhiko made his way to the dining once he was clean enough and satisfied. He was wearing a soft cardigan and loose PJ's too big for him. Technically even the cardigan was too big, but he felt comfortable wearing them and the PJ's dint slide off so it was good. 

He took his seat at the table and Reishi do all the work like a spoilt child. 

"No veggies. "

"Hmmm... maybe tomorrow then. "

"Not tomorrow not ever. No veggies. "

Reishi let out a chuckle. 

The dinner went smoothly. Though the two didn't go to sleep. They watched some movies and once again by the end of it Reishi's lips were on Saruhiko's. 

"Hmmm... tell me Saruhiko, doesn't this feel like a deja vu? Hmmm? Gonna walk out on me again if I do thiss? " He playfully slid his hands under the loose cardigan and began rubbing Saruhiko's nipples with his thumbs. 

Saruhiko gasped. 

"Ah-ah.. only if.. aha.. you give a stu-stupid confess-sion again... aah... Reishi... " Saruhiko moaned his lover's name. 

"Yes yes I know. Your tired. Come on let's go to bed."

"I'll even give oh a free full body azure special massage. " he whispered lowly in the younger's ear. 

"Reishi! " 

And the two lived happily ever after! Probably....

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am gonna write what happens next and I even promise to not take forever for posting the next chapter/work in series. I will soon enough.
> 
> But did you like this one? Do you wanna know what happens next? Drop by a comment and let me know! 
> 
> Do leave kudos and comments ♡♡


End file.
